Covered in Bleach
by Kit Kinya L.O.A.F member
Summary: What happens when crazy and insane Authors come into contact with the ever so Smexy Bleach gang? Madness. Madness happens. Madness and emotional breakdowns happen. XD Mostly a crack-fic. Hope it makes you laugh!


**Covered in Bleach**

**Strawberries and Insanity**

**Me:** WELCOME to this new edition of Covered in Bleach! I'm Kit Kinya and this is my insanely fantastic friend Miss. Perfect Insanity!

**Miss. PI:** WAAAZZZUUUPPP! XD

**Me: **WAAAZZZUUUPPP! XD

**Miss. PI: **Hey you seen any Shinigami here lately?

**Me:** Yeah actually! I saw Ichigo! *fan-girl scream*

**Miss. PI:** OMG! No way, I saw him too! That sexy strawberry jumped right over my house! XD

**Me:** O.o Whoa! That is super awesomtastic! Hey, wanna say hi? *evil grin*

**Miss. PI:** Heck yeah! *Super wide evil grin*

**Me:** Awesome! I can bring him here with my super amazing Author powers! XD *Ichigo appears out of nowhere*

**Ichigo:** Whaa…? Where am I? How did I get here?

**Me: **You're at my secret Author hideout and I'm the Author, so I can do anything! Muhahahahhaahh!

**Ichigo:** Hideout…? Author…? You're insane!

**Me: **Noooooo, SHE'S Insane… *points to Miss. PI*

**Miss. PI:** It's true it's in my name. U.U

**Ichigo:** *sweat drops* Why am I here?

**Me:** We just wanted to say hi!

**Ichigo:** *sweat drops again* …what?

**Me and Miss. PI:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! XD *waves in his face*

**Ichigo:** *backs away* uhhhh….

**Miss. PI:** *Gets all up in Ichigo's face* Why didn't you say hi back? *whines* Are you sad or something? I can change that! *starts tickling Ichigo*

**Ichigo:** No wait! AHHHAhahahahahahaahahahah, no please stop, Ahahahahahahahah! I'm gonna DIE! Ahahahahaahahahah!

**Me:** Wait! I wanna tickle him too! XD *starts tickling Ichigo too*

**Ichigo:** HAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH, no it's too much! HAHAAHhahhaahahahhhaa…..

**Miss. PI:** NO! Stop he's not breathing anymore, Noooooo…. * starts shaking Ichigo really hard* WAKE UP ICHIGO!

**Me:** Oh noes! I guess we'll just have to give him mouth to mouth! *smiles innocently* I'll save you Ichigo!

**Miss. PI: **No! *pushes me out of the way* I'll save you Ichigo! * starts leaning towards Ichigo*

**Ichigo:** *jerks awake and takes a big breath* NONONONonononono I'm okay really there's no need! I'm alive!

**Me:** Awwwwww, he's ok, I really wanted to kis- I mean save him!*pouts*

**Miss. PI:** Me too! Save him over and over and over again! *sad face*

**Me:** You're no fun Ichi!

**Ichigo:** DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Me:** But your sisters call you that all the time! :}

**Ichigo:** Well yeah, but there my sisters and I- … wait… how did you know that? Have you been stalking me?

**Me:** Not in a threatening way. *smiles innocently*

**Miss. PI:** Ichi is soooooo cute! * starts singing* Ichi~Ichi~Ichi~Ichigo!

**Ichigo: **What the heck? You too! You're all stalkers! Now let me go!

**Miss. PI:** Like Kit Kinya said, not in a threatening way! *Smiles and starts giggling insanely* Why would we let you go? You silly strawberry. *teehee*

**Ichigo:** *looks at her terrified*

**Me:** No Miss. PI! You're scaring him! *Pushes her out of a window*

**Miss. PI: ***Jumps back through window* Ha! You can't get rid of me that easily! I have a super indestructible (and fashionable) trench coat! I'm also a sub- Author! MUHAhahahaahhahahh!

**Me:** You're scaring him again! * Both look over at Ichigo to see him curled up in a ball rocking back and forth*

**Ichigo:** Gotomyhappyplace gotomyhappyplace gotomyhappyplace!

**Miss. PI: **…. No! You're the one he didn't want to kiss!

**Me:** He didn't want to kiss you either! *Me and Miss. PI get into a cat fight*

**Ichigo:** *slowly sneaking away* I gotta get outta here! *Sneaks towards a door, pulls it open, and runs out. He suddenly finds himself in his room.*

**Rukia:** When did you get here? And WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? *hits him in head with manga*

**Ichigo:** OW! I have ABSOLUTLY no idea where I have been…. I think I'm just gonna get some sleep and hope I forget what happened. *collapses on his bed*

**Rukia:** … uhhhh… Okay?

**Me:** Awww! Ichi is so cute when he's confused. *peaking through his window*

**Miss. PI:** *Pops up next to me* Yeah he is! *sighs dreamily* We should kidnap him again some time!

**ME:** Definitely. *evil smile* And DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, or I'll push you out the window again! *hits Miss. Perfect Insanity on the head* Well until next time folks!

**BOTH:** BYE BYE! *vanish into thin air*


End file.
